Surgical gowns, surgical drapes, surgical face masks and sterile wrap and sterilization peel pouches (hereinafter collectively "surgical articles"), in order to function satisfactorily, must achieve a balance of properties, features and performance characteristics. Such surgical articles have, as a principal matter, been designed to greatly reduce, if not prevent, the transmission through the surgical article of biological liquids and/or airborne contaminates. In surgical procedure environments, such liquid sources include the gown wearer's perspiration, body fluids from the patient, such as blood, and life support liquids, such as plasma and saline. Examples of airborne contaminates include, without limitation, biological contaminates, such as bacteria, viruses and fungal spores. Such contaminates may also include particulate material such as, without limitation, lint, mineral fines, dust, skin squames and respiratory droplets. A measure of the barrier fabric's ability to prevent the passage of such airborne materials is sometimes expressed in terms of filtration efficiency.
Such surgical articles further should be comfortable during use, that is, while being worn. The breathability of the surgical article, that is, its rate of water vapor transmission, is an important measure of how comfortable a surgical article is to use. Other characteristics of surgical articles that impact upon the comfort of the article during use include, without limitation, the drapeability, cloth-like feel and hand and cool, dry feel of the articles.
Surgical articles also require a minimum level of strength and durability in order to provide the necessary level of safety to the user of the article, particularly during surgical procedures.
Finally, surgical articles desirably are inexpensive to manufacture, utilizing lightweight materials that enhance the comfort of the wearer during use, but also reduce the cost of such articles.
The use of liquid impervious, breathable multi-layer barrier fabrics of various constructions is known. Surgical articles formed from liquid repellent fabrics, such as fabrics formed from nonwoven webs or layers, have provided acceptable levels of liquid imperviousness, breathability, cloth-like drapeability, strength and durability, and cost. However, the need exists nonetheless for improved cloth-like, liquid-impervious, breathable barrier materials for use in forming surgical articles, as well as other garment and over-garment applications, such as personal protective equipment applications (i.e., workwear, for example), in which some or all of the above performance characteristics and features are desirable or necessary. Other personal protective equipment applications include, without limitation, laboratory applications, clean room applications, such as semiconductor manufacturing, agriculture applications, mining applications, environmental applications, and the like.
Moreover, personal care articles such as adult incontinent products and infant or child care diapers or garments such as training pants may utilize components with these desirable properties.